greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
How to reduce your carbon footprint
There are a number of ways to reduce your carbon footprint and live a more earth-friendly lifestyle. Some of them are more feasible than others. The goal of this article is to provide an overview of all the aspects of sustainable living and provide more in-depth information on various sub-pages. Lots of the options below cost nothing, zero, zilch, zip. What are you waiting for? In Your Home # Install a Power Factor Optimizer This reduces the operating costs of ALL motors in your home by having them run more eficiantly, while giving them a longer lifespan before needing to be replaced. - Click here for more information # Don't use the dryer. Whether electric or gas, less use of any energy to heat air to dry your laundry is less energy consumed. Certainly don't dry towels, as they contain a lot of water, and naturally dry by design. # Wash clothes with cold water, hang dry your laundry rather than putting it in the dryer when it's warm outside. Clean the lint filter in the dryer every time. # Take mainly cool showers if you are healthy or if you want to boost up your immune system and save energy and water at the same time. #'Replace any incandescent light bulbs with Compact Fluorescent Light Bulbs (CFL) or Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs)'. bulbs are more expensive, but replacing just one incandescent light bulb will save 150 pounds of carbon dioxide and, because it lasts eight to 15 times longer than an incandescent bulb, save approximately US$30 over the course of its lifetime. CFLs contain small amounts of mercury and as such must be handled as hazardous waste when discarding. Some cities have hazardous waste pick up programs and companies such as Home Depot accept inactive CFLs bulbs for safe disposal. LED lights are highly efficient and are able to reproduce the soft light of incandescents. They also contain no mercury and last six times longer than CFLs. This will save on your power bill too. # Use the microwave ''' Microwaves use a lot less energy than conventional ovens and stoves, especially for heating water. # '''Turn off your lights when they aren’t being used, even when you leave a room for a short period of time. # Regulate your home temperature: Move your thermostat two degrees cooler in winter and two degrees warmer in the summer. # Clean or replace air filters on your AC unit at least once a month. # Lower the thermostat on your water heater to 120 degrees and wrap it with an insulated blanket. # Set refrigerator temperature at 36-38 degrees and your freezer to 0-5 degrees. Pack your refrigerator tightly to reduce the amount of cooled air. Ensure that the refrigerator is leveled properly to ensure that it operates efficiently. If you are buying a new refrigerator, ensure that it is Energy Star approved. #'Use dishwashers instead of washing dishes by hand' You actually use more hot water when you wash dishes by hand. Do not use the heated dry mode on your dishwasher. #'Turn off the faucet while brushing your teeth.' You will save 25 gallons of water a month. #'Reduce water in your toilet tank.' Putting a liter bottle filled with water in your toilet tank can save 300 gallons per month. #'Use a low-flow showerhead and faucet aerators' to conserve water. # Reverse indoor ceiling fans for summer and winter operations. #'Buy used furniture' because there is a surplus of it. It is often cheaper than new, with the exception of some antique furniture. #'Use cloth napkins' instead of paper ones, although washing cloth napkins uses water too. #'Unplug your electronics:' Most electronics still use some energy even when turned off. This 'standby mode' or 'phantom load' drains up to 10 percent of electricity used in most homes. #'Invest in an Energy Management System': PowerwoRx-e3 # Use surge protectors to make it easier to unplug lots of things at once when you leave a room. #'Turn off your computer when you're not using it. Or adjust your computer's power management to reduce the amount of power it uses while idle. Do this on any computer's you have access too.' #'Purchase a carbon offset family plan and become carbon neutral. These plans are great, flexible and available at LivClean Carbon Offset Solutions' In Your Garden #'Use perennial vegetables' instead of annuals (there are more than you think!) #'Plant edibles' including trees, vines, bushes, mushrooms, and ground-covers, to reduce your carbon footprint and have a "farmer's market at home". #'Avoid using leaf blowers' and other dust-producing equipment. #'Leave grass clippings on the yard' they decompose and return nutrients to the soil #'Use recycled wood chips' to keep the weeds down, retain moisture, and prevent erosion #'Plant marigolds to ward off pests' rather than a pesticide #'Water grass early in the morning'. See more on Water Conservation in Gardens #'Borrow seldomly used items' such as ladders, chain saws, and party decorations. #'Put leaves in a compost heap' instead of burning them or throwing them away #'Install water barrels to collect rain water from troughs.' Place a small bucket in your sink to collect water when washing produce. Use this water in the garden. Reduce Reuse Recycle Reduce Your Carbon Footprint :Cut out Junk Mail: The following links allow you to opt-out of direct marketing mail. :DMA Choice Free, requires SSN. :Catalog Choice Free, catalogs only. :41 Pounds $41 for 5 years, service guaranteed. In your office #'Reduce the need to copy and print. When you need to, copy and print on both sides of the paper' #'Reuse items like envelopes, folders, and paper clips' #'Set up a bulletin board for memos' rather than sending copies to each employee #'Use recycled paper' and recycle printer cartridges #'Use Soy based ink' which is less toxic #'Use a ceramic coffee mug' instead of disposable cups #'Turn off power bars and lights at the end of the day' #'Consider flexible work schedules or telecommuting' # Switch from paper towels in restrooms to continuous cloth towels (aka cabinet towel dispensers) Getting places See also Green_Driving #'Consider reducing the number of trips you take by habit.' #'Consider car pooling.' #'Consider using your bike, feet, or mass transportation for most transportation needs' #'Consider purchasing a Hybrid vehicle, or more efficient car.'. #'Purchase radial tires' and keep them properly inflated #'Drive during non-peak hours' If you avoid heavy traffic you will not spend a significant amount of gas during stops. #'"The shortest distance between two points is a straight line"' Keep that in mind while driving. Plan out your trips accordingly. Indeed some trips may be "slower" due to lane speeds, but less time on the road is less gas. More money in your pocket and less damage to the environment. #'Know when to turn the car off'http://www.slate.com/id/2192187/ The best way to warm up a modern car is to drive it. Idling hurts engines, wastes gas, and contributes to global warming and pollution. Diet !!! See more at Eating green lollies Decrease your meat consumption. More land has to be put into agricultural production to produce meat than to produce plant products. Because the methane they belch is 23 times more effective at retaining heat than CO2, domestic animals contribute more to global warming than all human transportation combined. http://www.newsreview.com/sacramento/Content?oid=775299 #'Buy local'. Buy goods that were produced locally rather than transported across long distances. #'Buy food from the bulk bins at your local health food store'. Most food in those stores is more expensive but the bulk bins and bulk spices are often cheaper than grocery store equivalents and use less packaging. Bring your own reusable jars or other containers. #'Be particular about the fish you eat'. Many fish are over harvested or their capture has negative impacts on ocean ecosystems. In addition, some species of seafood pose health risks due to heavy metals and toxins that have built up in their systems. Choose seafood that is both sustainable and healthy. #'Vegetarian cookbooks' are a great place to begin exploring meat-free options such as textured vegetable protein. Some good choices for those new to meat-free eating include: Moosewood Restaurant Cooks at Home: Fast and Easy Recipes for Any Day by the Moosewood Collective, How to Cook Everything Vegetarian: Simple Meatless Recipes for Great Food by Mark Bittman, and The Enchanted Broccoli Forest by Mollie Katzen. #'Healthy eating and lifestyle'. Eating green leafy vegetables and fruits is one way to be healthy together with the proper diet and healthy lifestyle. Supplements like supplement water is likewise good, but most important of all is that we practice eating green.And not red meat it raises blood pressure. %) listen to the all mighty HUNTER! Personal & Beauty products # Use products with natural or no fragrances. most things that have fragrances may also have CFC's which can harm the atmosphere In Your Community #See "An Inconvenient Truth" and "Age of Stupid" and encourage your friends and family to do the same. #Support and advocate alternative energy sources such as Wind energy or Solar energy that don't emit CO2 gases. Sources and Citations *Ecological Footprint Background on the footprint methodology that scales from household to national level footprints. *Green-e The Green-e website displays certified renewable energy options in the Unites States...certified carbon offsets coming this Summer! *http://www.energystar.gov/ Energy Star *http://www.opendemocracy.net/arts/climate_change_3012.jsp Climate Change Begins at Home, by Dave Reay *http://www.greendaily.com/2008/05/22/cfcs-to-leds-your-greenest-lighting-choices/CFCs to LEDs: Your greenest lighting choices *Wiki on Global Warming *IPCC Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change *US Department of Energy Definition of greenhouse gases and potential role in climate change. *Public Media Discussing Peak Oil and Climate Issues *Chicago Climate Exchange References and External Links * What are Carbon Credits and The Importance in our Lives * http://www.wikihow.com/Live-a-More-Environmentally-Friendly-Lifestyle * http://www.wikihow.com/Reduce-Your-Greenhouse-Gas-Emissions * http://www.seql.org See Also Carbon Footprint of American Cities www.reduceyourcarbonfootprint.com Category:Reduce Reuse and Recycle Category:Sustainable living Category:How To Category:Sustainable Home Category:Sustainable Eating Category:Green Products Category:Green Driving